Because an Eyeliner
by BoemWonkyu'98
Summary: Hanya karena gara-gara eyeliner, Luhan jadi menderita. Diperkosa Oh Sehoon, melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya, dan Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka ia akan hamil. Hell! dia itu seorang laki-laki. dan apa yang terjadi di antara Sehun dan Kai?/"Semua gara-gara Oh Sehun berengsek!"/ "Mungkin hanya aku yang benar-benar normal/ This is HUNHAN DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Because an Eyeliner**

**Written By : BoemWonkyu'98**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan and Oh Sehun**

**Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae,**

**And Kim Jongin aka Kai**

**Main pair : HunHan/SeLu**

**Slight : KaiLu, KaiSoo/KaiDo**

**Rated : T **** M**

**WARNING : This is BL/BoysLove, MPREG, newbie author,  
**

**And**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**maaf jika terjadi kesalahan penulisan atau memiliki**

**kesamaan cerita, saya hanya author baru yang**

**memulai debutnya sebagai author dengan FF HUNHAN ini.**

**happy reading**

***HUNHAN***

Pagi ini Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang di koridor sekolahnya yang masih terlihat sepi. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya dan memakai benda itu dikelopak matanya. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa siswa dan siswi yang kebetulan ia temui dengan senyum manis dan sapaan riangnya.

Setelah berjalan hampir 5 menut di koridor sekolahnya, Baekhyun lalu menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat tempat yang ditujunya alias kelasnya sudah terlihat. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Setelah sampai didepan kelasnya, namja imut itu membuka pintu bermotif bendera Korea Selatan itu dengan berlahan. Cukup berlebihan memang, tapi inilah Baekhyun, lucu dan berlebihan. Kelasnya masih kosong, dan senyum lebar khas Baekhyun kembali terpatri diwajah imutnya. Benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus untuk memakai 'itu' tanpa ada orang yang tahu, hihi. Pikir Baekhyun sembari melenggang masuk setelah beberapa detik terdiam dipintu kelasnya.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk dibangkunya sendiri, meletakan tas gendongnya dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia terlihat membuka sleting tasnya, sedikit mengubek-ubek isi tasnya lalu berseru riang saat benda yang dicari sudah ia temukan. Kalian(baca:readers) pasti tahu benda yang dimaksud itu apakan? Yap! Benda itu adalah sebuah eyeliner. Eyeliner yang paling disayangnya karena benda yang sekarang dipegang Baekhyun itu terbilang masih baru, Limitied Edition pula, dan karena Baekhyun membelinya dengan uang jajan yang ia sisihkan selama 3 bulan untuk membeli eyeliner limitied edition itu. Hanya dibuat 10 di Korea Selatan. Dan Baekhyun mengaku kalu dirinya itu beruntung.

Baekhyun meletakan eyeliner itu dimejanya. Tersenyum lucu menatap eyelinernya lalu kemudian ia kembali mengubek-ubek isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang berwarna coklat. Ternyata Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah cermin. Dan itu cermin kesayangannya juga, walau tidak limitied edition seperti eyelinernya, sih.

Baekhyun kemudian meletakan cermin kotak itu tepat didepannya. Bernarsis ria sebentar lalu kemudian tangannya beralih memegang eyelinernya yang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan cerminnya. Ia mengeluarkan eyeliner itu dari peraduannya. Mengangkat benda hitam itu tepat didepan kelopak mata sebelah kanannya, Baekhyun hampir memulai aktivitas memakai eyelinernya, sebelum suara derap langkah yang terdengar milik beberapa orang menghentikannya. 'Arrgghh!' Teriak Baekhyun didalam hatinya. Itu pasti mereka, pikir Baekhyun.

***HUNHAN***

Pintu kelas XI.2 itu terbuka, dan masuklah beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan asik. Beberapa orang itu adalah teman baik Baekhyun yang selalu mengganggunya saat melihat Baekhyun memakai eyelinernya. Dan Baekhyun benci itu. Walaupun ia tak membenci teman-temannya, ia hanya benci sifat jahil teman-temannya yang selalu menjahilinya, yah walaupun sesekali ia juga jahil' sih.

"Oi! Baekhyun. Memakai eyeliner lagi?" Ejek Kim Jongdae atau lebih akrab dipanggil Chen pada Baekhyun yang terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Aku tidak sempat memakai eyelinerku dirumah, dan aku tak ingin kalian menggangguku lagi saat hendak memakai eyeliner. Terutama kalian, Chen, Tao." Ucap Baekhyun dengan helaan nafasnya seraya kembali menempatan eyeliner miliknya ke peraduannya.

"Oh ayolah, Baekkie. Akukan sering mengejekmu seperti tadi. Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Chen terlihat melangkah satu langkah kebelakang kemudian duduk dimeja yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun, mengaangkat kedua kakinya lalu menyilangkan kakinya diatas meja. Memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, melakukan gerakan seperti memijit.

"Bukannya apa-apa, Chen. Aku hanya- HEY! Apa yang kau lakukan? Letakan eyelinerku dimeja, Tao!" Ucapan pelan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah teriakkan 'indah' saat namja imut itu melihat temannya yang bernama Huang Zi Tao mengambil eyeliner miliknya.

Tao terlihat membuka penutup eyeliner itu lalu mengeluarkan benda hitam itu dari wadahnya. "Hyung, sepertinya ini baru? Apakah benar?" Tanya Tao sambil memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama.

"Whoaa! Tak ku sangka, si pelit Baekhyun membawa barang barunya kesekolah. Apa setelah ini akan ada badai salju, yah?" Decakkan kagum atau lebih tepatnya disebut ejekkan dari Kyungsoo bena-benar membuat kesabaran Baekhyun menipis. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang tua yang banyak pikiran.

"Emm.. coba kulihat." Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat trio ChenTaoSoo yang mengejek teman imutnya Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Namja cantik itu merebut eyeliner milik Baekhyun dari tangan Tao secara paksa, dan dibalas dengusan tak rela dari namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitam parah dikedua kantung matanya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, hihi.." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap jahil sahabatnya yang sudah terlihat diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Hyung kembalikan eyelinerku!" Seru Baekhyun dengan tampang marahnya yang justru terlihat semakin membuat wajah imut itu menggemaskan. Baekhyun berusaha meraih benda hitam kesayangannya dari tangan Luhan, namun tidak juga mendapatkan benda itu karena perbedaan ketinggian yang membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Yah, walaupun tinggi Luhan juga tak setinggi namjachingunya, Park Chanyeol.

"Eits! Sudahk ku bilang, aku ingin mencoba ini, Baekkie." Luhan kembali menjauhkan eyeliner ditangannya dari Baekhyun saat namja yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu hampir mencapai benda hitam ditangannya.

"Aish! Hyung... kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memakai eyeliner sih? Kaukan sudah canti walaupun tanpa memakai eyeliner." Baekhyun mencoba merayu Luhan, berharap rayuannya itu bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan yang terlihat masih semangat menjahilinya.

"Baekkie, kau mengejekku, yah? Aku tampan, bukan cantik." Renggut Luhan tak terima sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. 'Neomu yeppeo' batin trio ChenTaoSoo saat melihat Luhan dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Hyung, kumohon!" Baekhyun terlihat frustasi. Kaali ini Luhan malah mengajaknya berlarian didalam kelas yang ternyata sudah ada banyak siswa dan siswi yang datang dan menempati tempatnya masing-masing.

Para siswa atau siswi yang melihat adegan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kejar-kejaran persis seperti film bollywood walaupun tanpa diiringi lagu tentunya, hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat adegan kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Hyung, hosh, kembalikan, hosh hosh.." Nafas Baekhyun terdengar memburu persisi seperti orang yang habis lari marathon. Kondisi Luhan juga tak jauh dengan Baekhyun. Tapi luhan masih semangat menjahili Baekhyun dan senyum jahil lagi-lagi muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"Luhan hyung, sudahlah. Berikan eyeliner itu pada Baekkie, kasian dia." Kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan dengan duo BaekLu angkat bicara. Mata belo miliknya menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. "Nde, Kyungsoo benar." Ucap Chen menimpali.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melihat wajah marah Baekkie yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, hihi.." Luhan melangkah mundur sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi eyeliner milik sahabatnya itu saat melihat Baekhyun yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Luhan terlalu asik menjahili Baekhyun sampai tak menyadari pintu kelas terbuka dan isi kelas seketika hening, bahkan seekor jangkrikpun yang ada disalah satu meja seorang siswa enggan mengeluarkan suaranya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja membuat pintu kelas terjeblak lebar.

Orang itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehoon. Namja yang memiliki julukkan orang yang paling ditakuti disekolah, ditakuti para siswa/siswi bahkan para guru juga tak berani pada Oh Sehoon, namja berandal anak dari orang yang memiliki sekolah elite yang bernama S.M Senior High School.

***HUNHAN***

Baekhyun yang melihat siapa yang datang langsung menelan ludahnya paksa dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali mengejar Luhan dan merebut eyelinernya dari namja cantik itu, bahkan sekarang ia berusaha memberitahu Luhan. Tapi justru Luhan malah terus melangkah mundur tanpa mengindahkan isyarat dari Baekhyun.

Luhan terus saja mencoba menjau dari Baekhyun dengan melangkah mundur, walaupun ia sedikit merasa aneh saat menyadari kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai berubah menjadi sangat sepi, seperti kuburan. Dan ia juga merasa aneh kenapa tangan dan mata Baekhyun bergerak-gerak aneh dan itu tertuju padanya. Tapi Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan tak mengindahkan hal disadarinya itu. Ia terus melangkah, selangkah, dua langkah, tiga-

**Dukk**

**BRUKK**

**PRANG**

Luhan merasakan punggunya menabrak sesuatu yang keras diikuti dengan suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras. Dan semua siswa/siswi yang berada dikelas itu menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat adegan itu.

**DEG**

"**KAU!"**

*TBC*

Tolong berikan RIVIEW anda readersku yang manis ^_^

Aku hanya butuh beberapa riview untuk melanjutkan

BaE ini

14-10-2013


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Because an Eyliner**

**A/N : Mianhae sudah terlalu lama menunggu fanfic saya ini. Maaf juga kalau chapter ke dua ini tidak memuaskan dan membuat readers kecewa. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, minggu lalu saya disibukkan dengan pembuatan makalah sebagai syarat pelantikan Laksana jadi saya sangat kesulitan untuk mempublish chap dua ini. Saya sangat terharu dengan respon yang sangat membuat saya melayang, saya kira review yang akan saya dapatkan mungkin kurang atau lebih dari 10, tapi ternyata lebih dan suaaaangat banyak, hehe.. sekali lagi terima kasih. Oke, cukup cuap-cuapnya, langsung saja, Happy reading!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

***HUNHAN***

**HAPPY READING**

**DEG**

Dengan gerakkan patah-patah, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Luhan benar-benar merasa dunia ini runtuh saat mengetahui apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang ditabraknya. Hell! Dia menabrak Oh Sehoon, OH SEHOON. Manusia yang selama ini ia hindari, bahkan hanya untuk berbapasan saja Luhan sangat menghindari itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya takut. Ya, takut. Itu saja.

'Aku akan mati!' Batin Luhan. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat merasakan aura yang tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuh namja yanga ada didepannya yang saat ini tengah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"KAU!" geram Oh Sehoon dengan suara rendahnya yang serasa menusuk telinga.

"Mi-mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.." Ucap Luhan berkali-kali sambil terus embungkukkan badannya didepan Oh Sehoon dan sekarang Luhan terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Pandangan Luhan lurus kebawah, matanya seketika melebar saat melihat seuah benda kotak tipis yang tak terlalu besar berwarna putih tergeletak dilantai yang bagian-bagiannya sudah tak bisa dikatakan utuh lagi.

''Itu? Astaga!" Pekik Luhan tertahan karena refleks tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya yang hendak berteriak. Jantungnya benar-benar semakin berpacu tidak karuan.

Sehun menatap Luhan didepannya yang sekarang hanya diam dengan posisi tubuh yang masih membungkuk dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak berubah sama sekali, begitu tajam, bagai mata elang yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

"Kau!" geram Sehun lagi. Kali ini Sehun menarik kerah bagian belakang milik Luhan sehingga membuat namja bertubuh ramping itu tertarik kebelakang dengan kasar.

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tarikan yang ia ketahui berasal dari Sehun yang menari kerah bagian belakangnya. 'Aku benar-benar akan mati!' pikir Luhan panik.

"Buka matamu, bodoh!" perintah Sehun pada Luhan, nada perintah seperti seorang raja terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan. Namun Luhan malah diam saja, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah Sehun.

"Kubilang buka matamu! Atau pikiranku benar, kalau kau tidak punya mata samai kau lencang menabrakku? HAH!" Teriak Sehun tepat diwajah Luhan. Da dengan sangat terpakasa Luhan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, mata Luhan bergerak tak tentu, saat ini ia sedang mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun yang ditujukan padanya, dan membuatnya takut, sangat takut.

"Tatap mataku!" Perintah sehun mutlak. Cengkraman yang semula berada di kerah bagian belakang Luhan kini sudah beralih ke kerah bagian depan seragam Luhan, Mencengkram kerah itu dengan erat sehingga dirinya dan Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Luhan yang semakin takut, hanya pasrah menuruti perintah namja yang sedang mencengkram kerahnya dengan keras itu. Sekarang Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat seram didepannya.

'Menyeramkan, tapi.. Oh Sehoon itu cukup tampan.' Batin Luhan sinting. Bagaimana tidak sinting? Ditengah ketakutannya, Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya memuji namja yang justru akan berlaku tidak-tidak padanya.

"Apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan. Dan sebagai balasannya Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia tau ia berbuat apa sehingga membuat Sehun didepannya marah, ia hanya takut menjawab kalau ia tau.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? HAH!" ulang Sehun dengan teriakkannya yang memekakkab telinga. Emosinya sudah diambang batas.

"A-ani..." lirih Luhan hampir tidak terdengar. Namun telinga tajam Sehun masih bisa mendengar suara lirih Luhan. "Ma-maaf..." lanjut Luhan, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf? Maaf kau bilang?!" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangannya dari kerah seragam Luhan yang kini terlihat kusut akibat cengkraman itu. Pemuda bertubuh ramping itu terlihatterhuyung kebelakang namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Apa kau pikir hanya dengan kata maaf yang kau ucapkan bisa mengganti barangku yang rusak, HAH?!" Tanya sekaligus teriak Sehun pada Luhan.

"ti-tidak..." Jawab Luhan lirih. Matanya sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya, namun susah payah Luhan tahan, ia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Oh Sehun.

"Bahkan gaji ayahmu setahunpun tidak akan bisa mengganti barang milikku yang kau rusak!" Tangan Sehun sudah terangkat, hendak memukul Luhan. Tapi sebelum tangan itu berhenti dipipi Luhan, Tuhan menyelamatkan Luhan.

**TEETT TEETT**

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran menghentikan aksi Sehun yang hendak memukul Luhan. Luhan benar-benar bersyukur bel itu berbunyi diwaktu yang tepat.

'Syukurlah... syukurlah..' batin Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya, ia merasa lega saat mendengar bel sekolah berbunyi. Luhan bersyukur urusannya dengan namaj bermarga Oh didepannya akan segera berakhir. Tak jau dari Luhan, para siswa dan siswi yang memperhatika Luhan dan Sehun terlihat mengelus dada mereka, mereka merasa lega juga. Terutama trio BaekChenTao dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo juga.

"Kau-" Decak Sehun sinis pada Luhan, Luhan pikir urusannya dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir. Tapi ternyata kau salah besar Xi Luhan. Justru ini baru dimulai.

**DEG**

Luhan mendongkak, menatap Sehun yang menyeringai kepadanya. "Jangan terlalu merasa senang, urusan kita belum selesai." Lanjut Sehun. Seringai menakutkan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Luhan gugup, Luhan kembali mencobamenghindari tatapan taja Sehun didepannya.

"Sepulang sekolah.." Tangan Sehun mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan keras. Luhan mengerang kesakitan, namun teriakkannya tak bisa ia keluarkan.

"..Temui aku di Gedung Olahraga." Lanjut sehun lagi seraya melepaskan cengkramannya dari rahang Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan terhuyung kebelakang. Tangan kecil Luhan refleks memegang rahangnya yang terasa remuk akibat cengkraman Oh Sehoon.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakkan, dan inkar janji dari mulutmu." Bisik Sehun disisi telinga Luhan. Namja Oh itu kemudian meninggalkan Luhan, melangkah kearah kursinya lalu duduk dikursi yang berada dideretan paling belakang itu.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan hanya mematung dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Hyung..." Usapan lembut dipunggungnya yang berasal dari Kyungsoo menyedarkan Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mematung.

"Ayo duduk. Kim Songsaenim akan segera datang. Sebaiknya hyung duduk dan tenangkan dirimu." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menuntun Luhan untuk duduk dikursinya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Semua salahku, kalau saja aku tidak membawa eyelinerku ke sekolah, mungkin hyung tidak akan berurusan dengan Oh Sehoon itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan.

"A-ani, Baekkie. Lagi pula aku juga salah." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ani, aku juga salah, ge!" ucap Tao akhirnya angkat bicara. Matanya menatap Luhan lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan Chen bergantian.

"Nde, hyung. Mianhae..'' ucap Chen.

"Sudah, sudah. Lagi pula aku juga tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Luhan sambil memaksakan senyumanya. Ia bohong berkata ia baik-baik saja. Padahal saat ini Luhan sedang dilanda rasa takut yang luar biasa. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkecamk dalam pikirannya.

'apa yang akan Oh Sehoon lakukan padaku?' tanya Luhan dalam hati.

''EHEEMM!" dan deheman keras dari Kim seongsaenim memulai pelajaran pertama pagi ini.

***HUNHAN***

**Drrrtt drrtt**

Luhan merasakan getaran lembut yang menggelitik paha kanannya. Ternyata getaran itu berasal dari ponsel Luhan, terlihat saat Luhan merogoh saku kanannya dan mengeluarka ponsel yang cukup canggih miliknya.

Luhan tersenyum manis saat mengetahui ia mendapatkan pesan dari sang kekasih tercinta, Kim Jongin.

***Kkamjjongie**

**Hyungie.. temui aku di kantin. Neomu bogoshipo.. :***

Senyum Luhan tak pernah luput dari wajahnya saat membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Ia lalu mengetikkan beberapa huruf, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya. Setelah itu, ia kemudian memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri sembari menatap ponsel touch screennya.

'apakah Kyungsoo juga mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya? Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah bilang kalau ia memiliki seorang kekasih? Ah.. sudahlah.' Batin Luhan seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya, mencoba tak peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kajja, chingudeul! Kita ke kantin!" seru Kyungsoo riang sambil sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat duduk terlalu lama.

"Nde, kajja!" kali ini seruan dari Tao membuat beberapa siswa yang sedang tidur nyenyak langsung terlonjak, namun sama sekali tak ada yang protes.

"Kajja, hyung!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, dan merekapun melangkah menyusul trio TaoSooChen yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan mereka.

Sesampai Luhan di kantin, orang yang pertama ia cari ialah Jongin, kekasihnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah den matanya tertuju pada empat orang namja yang sedang bersenda gurau-atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang saja-dimeja yang berada di tengah-tengah kantin. Luhan berlari mendahului Baekhyun yang semula berjalan didepannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri seorang namjaberkulit tan eksotis yang dicintainya.

"Jonginnie.." Ucap Luhan Ceria sambil menutup mata Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tau itu kau, hyung." Balas Kai seraya melepas telapak tagan Luhan yang menempel dikedua matanya.

"Bogoshipo, hyung..." lanjut Jongin pada Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya. Tangan Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan mesra, lalu Jongin mengecup kening Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Memperlihatkan tanda cintanya pada setiap orang. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan tak suka orang yang menganggap hubungan mereka terlarang.

Luhan juga tak merasa risih sama sekali, justru ia terlihat sangat senang dengan perlakuan lembut dan penuh cinta Jongin padanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata bulat yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih.

'**Kapan aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya, Kai...'**

*TBC*

Ini saya sudah sedikit memperpanjang dichapter dua ini.

**BigThanks For :**

**Kesandung Cintanya Chanyeol, Rara Jung, ByunnaPark, Novey, kim heeki, hunhanmania, Taeminho597,**

**HyunRa, MikHunHan-Yuri, Fifie138Chanbaek, Amortentia Chan, luciferhell,**

** , pandarkn, DarkLily, Rima-TAOma, hunhankailu, lisana1, kaihunyeoll, Guest1,**

**osh-lh, hunhanie, Guest2, la,shdvneys, XiaoLutan, Oh Sehan,**

**MinightPandaDragon1728, and mel**

Maaf gak bis balas review kalian, saya sangat berterima kasih sudah mau mereview fanfic saya. semoga kalian bersedia mereview chap dua yang mengecewakan ini.

akhir kata...

please give me review *puppyeyesbarengLuhan*

**21-10-2013**


End file.
